Together
by Amaggiepie
Summary: Jacob/Bella. What if Edward had been called away from the tent for the night just after Jacob zipped himself in? Canon-compliant Eclipse AU.


**A/N: This is a gift-fic for my friend, willow2883. Set just as Jake slips into the sleeping bag during the tent scene in Eclipse.**

*****WARNING*** Strong language and explicit sex. Adults only please.**

**I know that probably won't keep you younglings from reading this, but let's just pretend it does. I really don't want to go to the special hell.**

**Also, for those of you reading my "wanna-be" multi-chapter, "You Smell Like Home," I *am* working on it, but I'm hoping to finish the entire thing before posting another chapter, so that you can have a chapter (or 2!) a week at regular intervals instead of my horrible sporadic updates. I promise you I *will* finish it, eventually.**

**Enjoy, and please leave me some love, if so inclined. Reviews feed a fic-writer's soul!**

* * *

><p>(insert witty disclaimer here)<p>

Seriously though, it's not mine. I'm just playing in the sandbox here.

* * *

><p>"I <em>am <em>hotter than you," _leech. You fucking ice-box. I bet you wish you could do this for her, don't you?_ I made sure to think a few more loud insults at him as I quickly unzipped the sleeping bag and slipped inside. I knew he was listening, so why the fuck not? "Jesus, Bells! You're freezing!"

Bella buried her face in my chest and I pulled her as close to me as possible. It wasn't close enough, not with all the layers she was wearing.

"Mmmm, J-jake. That f-feels so g-good." Her voice was muffled, but I knew Cullen had heard her. _That's right, you filthy bloodsucker, I make her feel good. _

Her nose felt like an icicle freezing its way through my right nipple. Then Bella hitched her leg over my thigh and pressed herself up against me. _Fuck, totally worth it._ Even though I knew Cullen was watching, I couldn't wipe the shit-eating grin off my face. _My cock is touching Bella's crotch. _Only the layers of my worn cutoffs and her jeans separated us. _Well, she's not cold _down there_ at least. _My erection strained against my shorts, and I had to suppress the urge to grind into her. The last few violent shivers that wracked her body did a good enough job of that all on their own.

Cullen pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes dramatically. "Jacob, could you at least _attempt_ to control your thoughts?"

"If you don't like it, stay out of my head."

"As if I—" he trailed off, his face suddenly grim.

"What is it?" I asked, instantly alert. God, I hoped they hadn't found us. The three of us couldn't take an army of newborns. Things would go so much better if this plan of ours actually worked.

Cullen dropped his human façade for a moment, standing still as a corpse. "Alice saw Victoria, only for a moment. She knows we know, and that we'll probably try to hide Bella." He clenched and unclenched his fists. "Victoria's decided to come looking for me, instead. She doesn't believe I would leave her, knowing the danger."

Bella gave a little whimper and strained against the sleeping bag. I pulled her closer, effectively pinning us together. My hand found the exposed flesh of her lower back where her shirt had ridden up, and I rubbed little circles there with my thumb. "Shhhhh. Everything'll be alright, Bells." I kissed her forehead, earning myself a glare from the sparklewad. I glared right back.

"Well," I said expectantly. "Go on, then." I nodded toward the entrance flap. My hands were otherwise occupied.

His eyes bulged.

"You really expect me to leave you here with her, alone?" he spat.

"What other choice to we have?" I whisper-yelled. Bella had finally stopped shaking and, despite this new turn of events, her breathing was now slow and even. I didn't want to wake her if she really _was _asleep. "Do you think we should drag _her _around in the blizzard? She's already freezing to death, Cullen. I'm not making her move in this weather." I put on my best serious face. "My scent masks hers, but the redheaded leech is coming after _you_ now. If you stay, you'll lead her right to us."

Now Cullen looked like he was in physical pain. I guess he knew there was no arguing with that logic. In a flash he was kneeling on the floor next to us. I got a nice whiff of antifreeze when he leaned in to kiss Bella's cheek. _Gross. How does she kiss that thing, and _like_ it? _The wolf was begging me to take a chunk out of his sparkly frozen face. We weren't meant to be this close to a vamp unless we were chewing on it.

"I have to go, love," he whispered into her ear. "I'll be back just as soon as I can." Bella sighed in response. She was asleep.

Suddenly, his nose was an inch from mine. His breath reeked like a rotten potato.

"And if you even think about thinking of doing _anything_ inappropriate, I will end you, _dog_. That's a promise." He hissed at me for dramatic effect, and then he was gone.

"Finally," I sighed into the strawberry-scented cloud of mahogany hair. I began lazily trailing my fingers up and down the line of Bella's spine, and let the smell and feel of her, warm and alive, lull me to sleep.

* * *

><p>I awoke to the rustle of vinyl.<p>

"Darn piece of crap." Bella was fighting with the zipper of the sleeping bag. Her hair was wild, with a few stray pieces stuck to her forehead. I took in her agitated expression, the flushed cheeks. She was…sweating?

"Need some help, Bells?" I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and reached around her to fiddle with the zipper, which came free with one smooth tug. A moment later she was on her feet, mumbling to herself as she kicked off her heavy winter boots and shed her parka and coat.

"…oh, thank God…like an _oven_… sweat to death…"

She pulled her hoodie over her head, then a long sleeved shirt.

"…it really _is_ freezing… space heater…"

I perked up visibly at the sound of a very different zipper, and stared, wide-eyed, as she pushed her jeans down her thighs. "Um…Bells?"

She looked up, hands on her knees, and blushed. God, she was sexy. Little Jake was definitely standing at full attention now. "What?" She kicked the offending garment across the tent, and jumped back into the sleeping bag in only a thin white camisole, socks, and boy shorts. "I was _roasting_ with all those layers on, Mr. I-Run-At-A-Toasty-One-_Oh_-Eight." Awkward Bella was adorable. She was trying her hardest to act normal.

Swallowing audibly, I willed myself not to stare.

"Jake, would you zip us up? It's freezing out there, and I don't have any clothes on!"

"Oh, right. Sure, sure." I obliged, and Bella pressed herself up against me, soaking up the heat like a sponge. I wrapped my arms around her middle and nuzzled the spot when her neck met her shoulder, breathing her in. She giggled and squirmed when I blew a hot puff of breath at the shell of her ear, and I couldn't help but grind my erection against her ass. Bella tensed and stopped laughing. One breath. Two. My cock pulsed against her; I was sure she could feel it now that she wasn't all bundled up. The silence was deafening as I waited for her to pull away, offended.

"Jake?" she whispered.

"Yeah, Bells?"

To my surprise, she didn't say anything, but returned the pressure and rolled her hips in a slow experimental circle. I groaned. How many times had I closed my eyes and imagined sound and feel of her, stroking myself to release? Too many to count.

But she wasn't mine. "Bella, don't. Just…don't."

"You don't…like it?" Her voice quivered as if she was on the verge of tears.

She was determined to kill me slowly, wasn't she? "No, honey. You _know _it's not that. God, Bells. You can feel what you do to me, can't you?" I let one hand trail to her hip and rubbed myself against her again. "You have no idea how much I want you right now."

Turning her head as far as she could, she looked up at me through her lashes. I wasn't sure how much she could see in the darkness, but I could see her, every last freckle. A bony elbow caught me in the ribs as she turned herself around, putting us face to face.

"Really, Jake?" One smooth leg hitched over my thigh, and I sucked in a sharp breath through my teeth when Bella ground boldly against my erection. Maybe it wasn't too late. Maybe I _could _still help her see that she did love me, that it was enough. She peppered tentative kisses over my chest and up the side of my neck, planting one last peck on my chin, soft as a butterfly. "You want me?"

That was all it took. Before I could stop myself, I had pushed Bella onto her back, pinning her down by the wrists with my hands on each side of her head. She stared up at me, her eyes wide with surprise as I kneed her legs open and settled myself between her thighs. I buried my face in the side of her neck to keep from kissing her. I had promised her I wouldn't kiss her again, not until she asked me to.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," I whispered her name like a prayer.

She arched up against me, creating delicious friction between us. "God, Bells." Another roll of her hips. The sweet, heady scent of her arousal filled my nose. I could hardly imagine what she must taste like, _there_. The wolf was telling me to _take, take, take_, and I was shaking with the effort of controlling myself. Bella was still rubbing herself against me, more boldly now, and my frayed hold on the wolf was slipping.

"Jacob, _please_," she gasped, raking her nails down my back. Her hands found their way down to my ass, pulling me toward her arching form.

"Please what?" She had to ask me. If she asked, I would do anything for her.

She stopped moving and looked up at me, eyes dark with desire. "Jake, please… k-kiss me."

My mouth was on hers in an instant and this time she responded the way I had always dreamed she would. Her lips parted to my probing tongue, and she arched into me, wrapping her legs around my ass. I rocked into her, matching her rhythm.

I kissed her until she pulled away, panting and breathless. Then I licked her face, from the tip of her chin to her left temple.

"Jake!" she exclaimed, furrowing her eyebrows together.

_Shit. What the fuck did you do that for, moron? _

_I'm marking her with our scent. She still smelled like it. _

_You can't just lick people! What is wrong with you?_

"Sorry. It's a wolf thing, Bells."

I lowered my head to her neck and placed an open-mouthed kiss over her pulse point in apology. Human. Warm. Alive. _Mine. _My lips ghosted their way downto her chest, pulling soft cotton away from skin to kiss hidden places. Bella pulled the shirt over her head in one smooth movement, baring soft creamy flesh to my roaming eyes and hands. I was shocked at the grace of her movement, and even more so to find she wasn't wearing a bra. The passing thought must have shown on my face. Bella flushed all the way down to her chest.

"I kind of secretly hate bras," she whispered.

"S'okay," I mumbled, rolling one pink peak between my fingers until it hardened.

Bella whimpered when my mouth found her breast. My tongue teased the rosy nub of her nipple, and I tried my hardest to imitate what I had seen in the guys' heads, alternately licking, nipping and sucking. Bella didn't seem to mind my inexperience. She moaned and fisted one hand in the slippery fabric of the sleeping bag.

"Jake. Jacob. _Please_," she whined, arching toward me. Dull fingernails scraped up my back as I drew a wet trail down her stomach. I gave an involuntary shudder. My need for her was all but painful now and I couldn't help but imagine how it would feel to have those hands wrapped around my cock instead of my waist.

"Please what, baby?" I whispered into her belly button, tracing it with my tongue.

"I-I need you. Here," she whispered, taking my hand and guiding it lower. I stroked her experimentally through the moist cotton, trailing my finger back and forth across her slit. Shrugging out of the sleeping bag, I sat up on my knees so I could see her better. I almost creamed myself right there. She looked so fucking gorgeous with her lower lip caught between her teeth and her eyes screwed shut as she arched into my hand. A low growl rumbled in my chest as I fought the urge to rip off the offending garment and fuck her until she saw stars. Instead, I pushed the thin fabric to the side, circling my thumb around her clit before dipping one finger inside her.

"God, Jake!" she gasped. I slowly slid my finger in and out of the silky wetness, my thumb ghosting over her swollen nub every so often. The feel of her clenching around my finger almost drove me over the edge. I slipped a second finger inside of her, quickening the pace, and fumbled the fly of my cutoffs open with my other hand.

"You're so tight, Bella," I groaned into the darkness. "So wet." I took my cock roughly in hand, pumping in time with the steady roll of her hips. Before long she was moaning with every thrust of my fingers. I lowered myself over her, slowing the movement of my fingers and teasing the head of my cock against the soft hair of her vulva. She whimpered when I pulled away, writhing beneath me. "Shhh, honey," I whispered. I positioned myself at her entrance, stoking her swollen wet lips with my tip, and then slowly slipped just the head inside. Both of us moaned in unison at the delicious contact.

"Is this okay, Bells?" I asked, shaking with the effort of restraining myself. I wanted nothing more than to pound into her, but I didn't want her to have any regrets.

She opened her eyes and propped herself up on her elbows. "Yeah, Jake." She bit her lip and looked down to where our bodies joined, then back up at me. "I- I love you, Jake. I'm not sure of much of anything, anymore. But, I know I want it to be you."

I let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding and leaned over to kiss her again, cupping one hand behind her head as she relaxed back into the sleeping bag. I willed every emotion I had into that kiss, all of the love, the fear, the frustration I had felt over the past year, and slowly slid my length inside of her. My eyes fluttered shut and Bella gasped into my mouth. "Love you too, Bells," I murmured into her hair. I withdrew just a little, and then filled her completely, reveling in the soft tightness. I was so wrapped up in my own pleasure; I barely registered her tenseness beneath me.

"You okay, baby?" I opened my eyes and stopped moving. She gave a tight nod, and attempted a smile, which was more of a grimace.

"It's okay, Jake. It's just—a lot."

I couldn't help but smile to myself at that. "Just try to relax, honey. It should get better in a minute—or do you want me to stop?" My cock pulsed in protest. I wasn't smiling anymore.

Bella shifted her hips experimentally, and then rolled them against me. Her mouth formed into a small "o," and she repeated the action. "No, don't stop."

"M'kay." I didn't need any more encouragement than that. We quickly fell into an easy rhythm that soon had Bella moaning against my shoulder. Emboldened by the knowledge that she was enjoying herself, I picked up the pace, bringing myself closer to the edge. Bella arched up against me, and with the sudden shift it felt _just right_, like the puzzle pieces had clicked into place. "Mmmm…stop Bells, m'gonna come," I groaned, and then everything was suddenly tighter and sweeter. I throbbed inside of her at the same time as the waves of her orgasm washed over me, filling her with my seed, marking her as mine in the most primal way.

I don't know how long we lay there in the dark panting against one another, me with Bella's underwear cutting into the side of my cock and my cutoffs tangled around my thighs.

I wanted this night to last forever. What if tomorrow everything went back to the way it was before, as if what we'd just shared had never happened? I wasn't sure how that could even be possible; Edward would definitely smell our transgression the moment he reached the tent, if not sooner. If Seth had heard us, he might even already know.

With a sigh, I eased myself onto my knees and pulled up my shorts. I didn't know what we were gonna do when he got back, but I couldn't bring myself to care, not really. I lowered myself onto my side and gathered Bella into my arms, pulling the sleeping bag around us again. She lay back against me and closed her eyes, a soft smile lighting on her lips. I placed a gentle kiss to her temple and closed my eyes. She was so quiet and still, I could have sworn she was asleep. I started to drift off myself, but her voice pulled me back to consciousness.

"Jake?" she whispered, so low that human ears probably wouldn't have heard.

"Hmmm?"

"I have to tell you something."

"Tell me, honey," I mumbled, eyes still closed.

"I, uh—I'm not on anything. Any birth control."

My eyes snapped open and all of the fuzzy sleepy contented feelings vanished. _Fuck_. How could I have been so careless? _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"Oh." Suddenly my mind was blank. _Oh? _Is that really all I could come up with? How fucking lame. I hugged her tightly, breathing in the scent of her skin. She smelled ever so faintly of strawberries and sweat, but mostly of me. I smiled at that, despite myself. "Try not to worry, Bells," I said with more confidence than I felt. "Whatever happens, we'll get through it. _Together_."


End file.
